Drasckia's Life
by DrasckiaWolf04
Summary: This is Not about Anime at all this is My Online diary about my ow MagiCAlL version of what happens to me in middle school


**Drasckia's Story**

 **As** a young Child Drasckia was always different from other kids she had yellowish brown eyes and golden hair and she had a beige tatoo that went over her one of her eyes. She was a wanted child a super human a weapon the government had called her when she had escaped the lab that she had been made in 12 years ago. Now she was turning 13 tomorrow and on that same day she was starting her first day of middle school. Of course Drasckia has gone through puberty and liking boys but she had her heart shattered in the 6th grade so she mad a vow not to get to attached to boy again but that would change after she met up with a old friend and this is how it happened...

She pulled her blue sweater over her Tank top with sculls and pulled the hoodie over her head so people wouldn't see her striking Yellowish Brown eyes. "Goodbye Mom, She said as she opened the front door and got on top of her black bike, I'm Going to school." Of course her mom wasn't really her mom but she had used her powers to make fake memories and a bond to her mother and to her so she had a actual family for once. She pulled away from the drive way and put in her earbuds and listened to Break The Rules nightcore. she sung it quietly under her breath when she pulled up to the large Middle school. "Jesus i didn't know it would be so Danm big." She whispered as she locked her bike on the bike rail.

The first bell for Homeroom rung and she took her seat in her homeroom and pulled her hoodie over her face. "OK CLASS I'M AND I'M YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER", said a fat short woman with to much makeup and a big mole on her nose."Wannabe skinny...",Drasckia mummered under her breath her yellow eyes glimmering in the faint light. "OK ROLE CALL AND WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME STAND UP AND SAY SOMETHING ABOUT YOURSELF,"The Pig lady squealed as she tried to fit in her chair. One by one everyone was called until Drasckia was called. She stood up and looked around the room from behind her Bangs. "TAKE OFF YOUR HOODIE AND MOVE THE HAIR OUT OF YOUR EYES PLEASE," The Pig squealed battering her mascara coated eyelashes. Drasckia sighed slowly she pulled off her hood and pulled back her bangs her yellow eyes and her mark seemed to glow in the light as a gasp of shock and surprise rippled through the classroom at the sight of her mark and her gleaming eyes. In a strong voice Drasckia said "I'm Drasckia. Drasckia Wolf. Something about me is I Have amazing hearing meaning i can hear the two girls by the lockers whispering about the lint on my hoodie," She said Then whirling to see two snobs gasping in shock at the sight of someone calling them out. "So yea that is about it," she said sitting down and pulling on her hoodie once more.

The day repeated herself more shock more gasps and more whispers but she made some friends on the way but the 5th period was the special one of all. She was walking her friend to class when she saw a Familiar boy bend down to tie his shoe. _Dipper from elementary school! does he remeber me?_ she thought as she walked in front of him and did a sassy pose and said in a tacky voice. "Don't I Know you from somewhere?" She said looking down at Dipper as he replied in alarm as he looked up "Oh Shit Hey Drasckia, you Have This class to?" He asked while he stood up 4 inches taller than Drasckia and his voice deeper. "Dang you got really Tall! And Yea i have this class!" Dipper looked at her with a glint in his eye as Drasckia Giggled "How did you surpass me so quick How did you get so tall!?" Dipper nervously said his eyes darting around "I Don't Know!" Class started and she felt something in her chest as she leaned backward and her hood slipped off and people gasp at her mark and perfect hair and yellow eyes. Even Dipper looked surprised like someone sucked the air from his lungs. That day she realized she couldn't break the vow she made in 6th grade but heart heart told her otherwise. She went home after that Layed on her bed and stared into the button eyes of the stuffed animal Dipper gave to her for her 11th Birthday when she hugged it and closed her eyes

She awoke the next morning with a squeezing feeling in her chest when her whole brain swelled with thoughts of Dipper of course she didn't have a CRUSH on him never she didn't have crushes anymore but that feeling felt weird to her and it Hurt. She made it to school went through all her boring classes barely thinking about school it was all her future and Dipper and her Friends. At Lunch she had sat down with Lucy and pulled off her hood and opened her lunch while Lucy was talking a tall boy with silvery blonde hair caught her eye and she turned to look at him it was Dipper her heart squeezed and she couldn't hear Lucy that well anymore and when Dipper turned his head and caught her eye lighting struck Drasckia in the heart and she quickly turned back to Lucy. "Drasckia what were you looking at did you hear me at all?" Lucy Demanded. "Oh I W-was looking at a old friend of mine Umm Dipper!" Drasckia said putting on her emotionless face. "You got a Crrrruuuuussshhhhh" Lucy Hissed smiling evilly. "Shut up or ill kill you right here right now!" Drasckia said one of her eyes having a clock turn visably on the surface and started glowing red. "WOah Drasckia its only a Crush!" "SHUT UP LUCY I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON DIPPER!" Drasckia hissed both of her eyes glowing red now and her mark starting to shine. Dipper starting walking this way and drasckia felt another Pang in her heart and her world slowed down as he met her eyes walking past and she said from instinct "Hey Dipper!" He replied shyly "Hey Dr-rasckia" And kept walking. "Drasckia whirled her head toward Lucy her eyes pitch black and she hissed "Ill get you for this Lucy" RRRIIIINNGGG RIIIIINNNGGG "Theres the Lunch bell now i have to go to 5th Period with him!" Drasckia got up and went to class.

IN class Drasckia glanced at Dipper and half the time she would catch his eye and then she would look away sharply and would feel her heart Go PANG. Through the whole class she would look at him and think of him and when the teacher put on one of her favorite songs she softly started to sing while working with her group when she heard Dipper take a deep breath she stopped singing and bit her tongue. After class she saw him Hesitate to talk to her but he left before she could catch up to him. After schools she went to get her Books when she Ran into Dipper the knifes that plundged into her heart made her step back when he walked up to her. "Hey Drasckia its Walla rember him?" Dipper said gesturing to nother tall boy with brown hair and matching eyes and darkish skin. "Walla! hey Long Time No See!" Drasckia said patting him on his hair giggling. "Dont you have something to tell her Walla? Dont you hae something to ssssaayy?" Dipper implied as Lucy dragged Drasckia away. "Bye Dipper bye Walla!" Drasckia called as She was dragged away.

Drasckia went home and she layed on her bed in her bra and her shorts and looked at the cieling her heart feeling like a thousand pounds she rolled over and hugged the toy Dipper gave to her and she whispered as she closed her eyes."Dipper..."

OK Everything in here is true its gonna be my online Diary but im not wanted by the Goverment and my eyes are more greenish brown with a splash of yellow also im using fake names and stuff so yea ill try to do this a lot to record my own mixed of version of my days at middle school!~


End file.
